Love The Hard Way
by ECLover4ever
Summary: Rogue and Scott get together but not after many complications. Drug abuse. M for later chapters
1. Intervention

Nobody ever saw her any more. She liked it that way. She liked being invisible because then they won't look at you in pity. After her break up with Bobby she only had one friend left and that was Jubilee. Sure the teachers talked to her but they had to be nice. Scott was especially nice to her but she just assumed he knew how she felt since he couldn't control his powers either. She actually helped out the teachers as much as possible. Scott was fun to be around when he wasn't being the X-men leader. Storm was also very nice and let her do whatever she pleased because she knew Rogue wouldn't do anything illegal. Jean was another story though. Jean was rude and barely acknowledged her. Scott constantly had to apologize for Jean's behavior but Rogue just put it off because she knew that Juan has changed a lot since she got here. Logan hasn't come back in a while so Rogue was kind of happy because he didn't see her so depressed. She was afraid that if he was around he would find out her secret. She was lucky that she had to wear gloves and long sleeves. She knows that it is a bad thing to cut herself but she wants to feel something. She was sitting in her bathroom now holding the blade to her wrist. She was already late for class so she might as well miss it all. She cut her wrist a little too deep this time. She tried to stop the blood that was coming out quickly. Finally she covered her wrist with a towel. She sat against the bathroom wall across from the counter. Hopefully Jubilee wouldn't come back for a couple of hours. She was shocked when there was a knock at her door.

"Hold on," she yelled. She pulled on a huge sweatshirt that she borrowed from Logan. Making sure that her arms and wrists were covered she opened the door.

"Scott? What are you doing here?"

"You weren't in class. I wanted to check up on you to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine just some lady problems. Cramps and all."

"OH."

"Yeah. Thanks for coming by though."

"Do you need anything? Food, medicine, anything?"

"No I'm okay."

"Okay. If you need anything just let me know, I'll be glad to help."

"I know thanks." She started to close the door but he stopped her.

"Oh, here is the class work and homework for today."

"I graduate in a couple of days. Couldn't you be lenient just for once?"

"No. Make sure to finish that before graduation. It will be your last grade of the year."

"Thanks." She finally got the door closed and sighed in relief.

Meanwhile after Scott left Rogue the Professor called the team for a meeting. Scott went straight to the Professor's office. He was the last to arrive.

"Okay Professor what's going on?"

"I don't usually interfere with students and their problems but in this case I think it's an emergency. I'm sure some of you have seen a change in Rogue the past couple of months."

"Yeah she has been more secluded but she did break up with Bobby and Logan left."

"I thought that was why to but it's so much more. She's cutting herself."

"What?" Half the group asked while the others were stunned into silence.

" I know it's hard to take. You all feel like my children and it broke my heart to hear about this. She is so sad. All she wants is some friends who aren't scared of her. What we need to do is confront her and then watch over her so she doesn't do it again. Today she actually almost cut to close."

"I just saw her. I knew she looked a little pale but she said it was women problems."

"Don't worry about the past now she fooled us all for a long time. Now we just have to confront and comfort."

"When did you want to talk to her," Storm asked.

"I think the sooner the better. We'll do it after supper tonight. Be prepared she will be hostile."

"We can handle her; the tough part would be to get her to admit she needs help."

" We have to be her friends though. She is important to all of us so we need to be as gentle as possible with her."

"Okay so tonight?" Scott said.

"Yes, Scott if you could get her here after supper, then we will go from there."

"Okay. I think we should all get to class and get through the rest of the day." Scott exited with Jean and Storm behind him. The Professor just thought about what they were going to say to Rogue.

Towards dinner time Rogue came out of her room so that no one suspected anything. She didn't eat a lot but she managed to eat a couple of bites. When she went to throw away her trash Scott came up to her.

"Rogue the Professor will like to talk to you in his office."

"Okay." She headed towards the office. She didn't notice that Scott was still following her until she made it into the Professor's office.

"You wanted to see me Professor?"

"Yes please sit down, Rogue. I have asked that the X-men to be here for this as well. I hope you don't mind?"

"Uhmm okay, sure, what's up?"

"Marie we know what you are doing to yourself."

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"We know you are cutting yourself."

"I am not. Why would you think that?"

"Because I saw your mind and all your secrets. What I also know that I have yet to tell everyone is that I know; that I have yet to tell everyone is that I know you are using drugs."

"What? No! Your wrong! You don't know anything about me." She got up and tried to make it out the door but Jean kept the door closed and Scott grabbed Rogue around the waist.

"Owww! Let me go! You can't hold me here!"

"Rogue we only want to help you, now calm down." Scott struggled with her squirming around and kicking. When he finally got her in a seat Jean had to concentrate on holding her down as she fought.

"Marie, please, we want to help you but we can't do that until you admit to yourself that you need and want help."

"I don't need help nor do I want your help. I can take care of myself."

Scott finally got angry and practically yelled at her. "You call this taking care of yourself. Driving yourself deeper into depression and slowly killing yourself with drugs. You don't handle drugs the same way humans do. You probably take big doses and one day you'll kill yourself. We love you too much to see you do that to yourself. We just want you to be part of our family."

Rogue was in tears as he talked. He looked around the room at all the people that seem to care about her. Storm was crying. Xavier had a sorrowful look on his face. Jean, who was slowly releasing her hold on Rogue, was even sad with one tear coming down her face.

"You guys don't understand what it's like not being able to control your powers."

"No, not all of us but we get the idea." Xavier said.

"I understand Rogue," Scott said. " I know how hard it is to know that at any moment you could kill someone unintentionally. I lived through it just like you are now. I wanted to do something but I realized that it would hurt my family. We love you, please let us help you."

"I don't know if I can stop."

"Yes you can as long as you try."

"I didn't mean to get anyone upset over this. I just wanted to feel something. Nobody wants to be near me because they are afraid of me. I just want to feel something other than loneliness. The cutting took care of not feeling anything and the drugs helped me get over the emotional loneliness."

"Marie, we are here for you. You could of come to any one of us if you needed to talk."

"I know I just thought you were being nice to me because you had to."

"Marie whenever you need to talk please come to us."

"Okay. I understand now that I really do have a family. That's all I ever wanted and it's been right here all along."

"Now, Marie you have to tell us where you hid the drugs and razors. To resist temptation you must first remove it from sight."

"There in my dresser." She looked down at her hands and cried some more.

"Alright Jean go get the stuff out of her room. Scott, Storm, take her to a secluded room near yours. I want you to keep a constant eye on her. Marie I know this will be hard but you need to be strong. We will make you as comfortable as possible but it will be very tough."

"I know. Can we just go I really want to get some sleep right now."

"Okay." Xavier nodded his head and the team went to do their jobs.

Jean went straight to Rogue's room and gathered up all the things she used to hurt herself. Scott and Storm led Rogue to an empty room that was right next to Scott's and Jean's. Storm let her borrow some night clothes. When Rogue finally slipped into bed Jean came back. Storm took first watch and Scott took the second watch. Jean was able to find out what drug she was doing. She found the needles that still had some substance left in it. Rogue had been injecting heroin. She was able to cover it up so well because it was normal for her to wear long sleeves or gloves. They would have to watch her carefully because going cold turkey off the drug is only way for her to learn.


	2. Revelations

Chapter 2

None of them realized how hard it was to watch Marie withdraw from the drugs. Her mood swings were worse than a pregnant woman's mood swings. They almost had to force feed her but she just threw it up afterwards. Her whole body was still shaking days after the intervention. Now Scott was watching over Rogue as she whimpered in her bed. She couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Scott?"

"Yes Rogue?"

"I can't... I need... Could you give me something, anything? I can't stand the pain!" Her teeth were chattering.

"Rogue you know I can't give you anything. You'll just get dependent on that and make everything worse. You have to fight this on your own."

"I can't. I'm so weak."

"I know but I also know that this is the best thing for you right now. In the end you will thank all of us."

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "Why would I thank you when you are leaving a poor, helpless girl who is in pain to just suffer. Yeah, you're a real hero." She was getting really angry.

"You are not helpless Rogue. You are a strong woman who can fight this."

"How do you know? Mr. Perfect never done anything illegal or wrong."

"Actually Rogue before I even come here I was in your same position. I got into pot. I lived on the streets stealing. When Xavier took me in he made me go cold turkey. I thought this man was evil but in reality he put me through that because he wanted to teach me not only that he will not have drugs in his house but that in the end it's not worth going back to the drugs if I'm just going to have to go cold turkey again. The Professor just wants you to learn that the drugs is not worth it. He is looking at the situation like every other parent would. You messed up and now this is the consequence. I know it's hard but you have to be clean."

"Oh Scott! I'm sorry I had no idea."

She started crying into her pillow. Scott walked over to the bed and pulled her into his arms. He was well protected from her skin by the blankets. He let her cry on his shoulders until she fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know this isn't great but their relationship does get better. And just a warning that there will be mention of rape in a later chapter. Please Review!!!!! **


	3. The Date

Chapter 3

Two weeks later Rogue was completely clean. She was still able to graduate with her class. As the weeks went by Scott and Rogue got closer. At the same time Scott and Jean started fighting. Sometimes Scott would sleep in another room. Rogue was working with the Professor to control her powers and all the other power and identities she has absorbed. The hardest part was Logan and Magneto. They were either bickering or trying to take control all the time. After she got a hold of them she was able to control almost all her powers. So as she got closer to Scott she started to have feelings for him. He was sweet, generous, and knows exactly how she felt about her powers.

One day they were working in the garage together. He was fixing up his sports car and she was learning. He was telling her everything that was in the car and what they do. They shared a few jokes as well. Rogue handed him tools as he worked on some things. He showed her how to change oil too. She was happy that she could now control powers and be able to finally wear a tank top and shorts and no gloves. She flirted with Scott constantly. Her cleavage was right in his face too. Scott could barely resist such beauty. Scott was happy to see that Rogue liked him because he felt the same way but was too afraid to make a move. Rogue finally got oil and grease all over her. Scott laughed when he saw her face smeared with grease.

"You have oil on your face." He approached her and brushed his only clean thumb over her cheek. Looking into her eyes he saw love. He leaned in slowly still holding her face in his hand. At first it was a gentle kiss then Scott deepened it when Rogue didn't pull away. It quickly accelerated into a passionate kiss. When Scott finally pushed himself away they were both breathless.

"Rogue, I..." She stopped him before he could make a mistake.

"Don't! Please don't say you're sorry because I'm not."

"Me neither. I'm just sorry that I rushed it."

"Sugah that was the best kiss I ever had although I don't have many to compare it to."

"Well maybe we can change that. I promise it gets better with the more practice."

"Why Mr. Summers are you saying that you want to kiss me again."

"You have no idea Rogue."

"Marie."

"Huh?"

"My real name is Marie. I only let people who are close to me call me Marie."

"Okay Marie. Why don't we go inside and clean up and I'll take you out on the town."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah like a date but nothing to fancy. I just want to show you how much fun you can really have."

"I don't care a date's a date."

Scott took her hand and pulled her against him and kissed her. They both went upstairs and took their showers. Scott told the Professor his plans for the night. The Professor was so glad to see they both finally came to their senses. So he gave Scott conceded and then finished making his plans.

Later that night, after curfew, Scott finally pulled into the garage with a half asleep Marie in the passenger seat. He took her to dinner and dancing. She wanted to dance all night but he was able to get her off the dance floor but not his arms. He was glad that she had a good time and that the entire time they were out she never took her eyes off him. She even turned down all the guys that approached her. When he would go out with Jean she wouldn't always stay in his arms. He just thought that it was a time for her to be free and never said anything. Now he understood how it felt for a woman to always have him on his mind. When he finally got her home she was exhausted. She fell asleep in the car and Scott had to carry her to her room. She looked so peaceful when she slept; like there was no one tormenting her thoughts. He laid her on the bed and tucked her in. Before he could leave she called out "wait". Her voice was full of sleep and barely coherent. "Stay, please!" He turned back to the bed and saw that she scooted over to make room for him. He was so close to just leaving but he couldn't resist her beauty ever. He slipped off his shoes and jacket and gently climbed into bed with her. She curled up next to him and fell asleep with her head on his heart. Slowly Scott fell asleep as well.

What they weren't aware of was that Logan was making his way back home to "his" Marie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What a cliffhanger!!! Their relationship will get better I promise. I love them together more than Scott and Jean. Of course Logan has to put in his two cents. Please review!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Logan's return

Logan didn't make it back to the mansion until a week after Scott and Rogue started dating. He got there in the late afternoon. Rogue and Scott were already out on a picnic. Logan talked with the Professor about his findings but Xavier didn't tell him about Marie's drug abuse, cutting , or that she is dating Scott now. Finally when he went to look for Marie, she was nowhere to be found. He talked to Jean and some of the students who told him she was out with Scott. He was angry that she was going out with his enemy. He wanted to come and take her with him to Alaska but now he was angry that she moved on with Scott. He waited for her to get back in her room. He waited until after 10:00 p.m. for her.

Rogue and Scott came stumbling into the mansion. Scott was snaking his arms around Marie's waist to kiss her neck and shoulders. She was wearing a strapless sundress and sandals while he was wearing a short sleeve polo shirt and khakis. They set their picnic basket in the kitchen and went upstairs. Scott pulled her to him a couple of times and kissed her. She giggled at his antics.

"Shhh... You're going to wake every one up."

"Then stop kissing me."

"I can't help it, you're so beautiful." She blushed at his comment.

Finally they reached her door.

"I guess this is where I say goodnight."

"You could always wait and say good morning."

"Marie you know how I feel about that. I want us to wait until we love each other truly and deeply. I don't want to sleep with you then something happens and we don't stay together."

"Okay, if you insist. But I at least want a really good night's kiss to last me until I see you again."

"Now that I can do."

He leaned to the kiss and pushed her up against the door. Her hands went behind his head and pulled him closer to her. Their tongues intertwined as his hands traveled from her hips to her back. After a few minutes they broke apart breathless.

"Goodnight Marie."

"Goodnight Scott."

Marie slipped into her room and leaned against the door and sighed. It wasn't until she was changing into her pajamas when she saw someone in the shadows.

"Who's there?" She slid her shirt over her head quickly.

"Where were you?" The stranger said.

"Logan? What are you doing here?" He stepped out of the shadows.

"I came for you. I thought since you graduated you would want to come with me to Alaska."

"Oh Logan! I'm staying here. I'm going to be a teacher."

"Why don't you just tell me the truth. You're with One-eye. Have you fucked him yet?"

"No! Logan what's gotten into you? Why are you acting jealous? I thought you would be happy that Jean's finally available."

"I've always loved you, Marie. I thought you knew that."

"You never showed it. You always left without giving me a proper good-bye. I stopped loving you a long time ago. I moved on. Scott loves me. We are going to be together no matter what you say."

"Why him? Is it because I hate him? Are you going out with him to spite me?"

"No. He was there when I needed him the most. He never left me alone to deal with my feelings."

"But I love you, Marie."

"Go to your room Logan. We'll talk in the morning when you're more yourself."

"I am myself," he growled.

He yanked her towards him and kissed her so hard it cut off her scream. She gathered all of her strength and pushed him off of her. She tried to run for the door but she was stopped when she felt an immense amount of pain in her arm. She looked down to see three metal claws sticking out of her arm. Everything seemed to stop. Rogue practically couldn't breathe as she watched her blood drip onto the floor. Logan finally retracted his claws. Rogue sank to the floor while grasping her arm. Logan looked at her in shock of what he just did. He never meant to hurt her but he was so angry he couldn't stop his animal instincts. He wanted to apologize but he couldn't think of anything but to get out of there. Logan ran out of the room. Rogue was still grasping her arm in hopes of stopping the bleeding . She was losing blood fast though. She tried to use Logan's healing power but her mind was too fuzzy. Thankfully just as she was about to pass out Scott came running into the room after hearing a scuffle. He was able to catch her before her head hit the ground.

"Marie?! Wake up! Marie?! Help!!" Scott's screaming woke every else up. Hank, Ororo, Jean came running into the room with Xavier right behind them.

"What happened?!" Jean and Ororo shouted.

"I don't know! I heard some noise so I came to see what was wrong. I saw Logan run down the hallway. This looks like his handy work."

"Okay let's get her to the infirmary." Scott lifted Marie up and carried her to the infirmary while Jean walked beside them keeping pressure on Marie's arm.

They finally got to the infirmary and Hank and Jean take care of Marie's injury. The rest waited in the hall. Scott was furious. He wanted to find Logan and make him pay for hurting Marie but he needed to make sure she was fine first. Although Scott didn't have to bother looking for Logan because he came down the hall hesitantly.

"What are you doing here?" Scott said angrily. He was trying to not attack Logan right there.

"I wanted to see how Marie was."

"She's fine, now leave!"

"Scott, let Logan explain himself before we start running him out. Now Logan tell us what happened?"

"Well I was waiting for Marie in her room. When she got back I told her how I felt about her. She said she moved on to One-eye and I got angry. The next thing I know my claws are in her arm. I didn't mean to hurt her. I love her."

Ororo had to hold Scott back from launching at Logan.

"You bastard! Why couldn't you leave her alone! Do you have to have every girl infatuated with you?! You don't deserve her, you never did."

"You're right. That's why I want to apologize. I see that she belongs with a more trustworthy man that won't break her heart. I promise not to get in your way. I just want Marie to be happy." Logan looked defeated. Scott knew this hurt him more than him blasting Logan across the room.

"Thanks Logan."

Just then Hank came out of the infirmary.

"How is she?" Scott asked first.

"She's fine. She's recovering from the blood loss but other than that she's fine. I'm sure once she's awake she will recover quickly with the help of Logan's healing ability in her."

"Can I see her?" Scott asked.

"Sure but be quiet she needs her rest." Hank led them into the room. Rogue was laying in the bed with machines surrounding her. She was pale and she looked so fragile. Scott immediately went to Marie's side. Gently taking her hand in his. Hank brought him a chair knowing that he will never leave her alone. Ororo, Xavier, Logan and Jean left them alone. Hank decided to stay in the office so that he was close by just in case.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wanted to make Logan the real bad guy but I just couldn't get rid of him forever. I know this is a lot of Rogue beating but there's even more to come and it's even better. Please review if you want more sooner. Thanks for those who have already reviewed.**


	5. Apologize

Scott woke up in the chair with a very sore neck.

"It's about time you woke up." The gentle voice made him wake up quickly.

"Marie! How long have you been awake?"

"Not long. Have you been here all night?"

"Yeah. I just didn't want to leave you. I was so worried!"

"I'm sorry I made you worry but you don't have to anymore. It was no more than a scratch. I'm perfectly fine."

"I can see that. Now can I get you anything?"

"Actually I'm starving. Could you get me something to eat?"

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me."

"As you wish." He got up and gave her a gentle kiss then left.

It wasn't even a couple of minutes after Scott left when Logan came into the Med Lab. He carefully approached Rogue's bed.

"Marie?"

"Logan what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. I needed to apologize."

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so mad. It's your choice of who you date. I just want you to be happy and if that means that you stay with One-eye then so be it. I love you and I always will but I won't get in your way."

"Thank you Logan. I accept your apology. You know you'll always be in my heart."

"Thank you."

"You're not leaving anytime soon are you?"

"I think I'll stick around for awhile. Or at least until Cyclops decides to kick me out."

"I'll talk to Scott about what happened."

"Thanks. I should get going before Scott comes back and tries to murder me."

"Bye Logan see ya later."

Logan left the Med Lab and Rogue went back to resting. Scott came back with eggs, bacon, toast, and a banana. Rogue gobbled it down happily. After Hank gave Rogue an examination she was able to leave. Scott took her to her room and never left her side.

"Scott I should tell you that Logan came to see me while you went to get breakfast."

"What?! Did he do anything? Did he upset you?"

"No! No he came to apologize about what happened. He actually said he wants me to be happy even if it's with you. I forgave him and I hope you could at least be civilized with him."

Scott took in what she said and realized that she truly wanted Logan in her life.

"I will try to be civilized but I can't promise that I will forgive him."

"That's all I ask."

"You know Marie last night got me thinking. I want to tell you I love you. I don't care if it's too soon but I'm afraid if I don't say it now it might be too late."

"Oh Scott I'm so glad you said that because I love you too." She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately.


	6. The Proposal

Chapter 6

It's been 8 months since Rogue and Scott started dating. She's been clean for almost 9 months. She was also an official X-man. On their 8 month anniversary Scott decided he didn't want to wait any longer. He was going to pop the question tonight. He planned an elegant dinner in the gardens. Jubilee and Ororo helped by keeping her busy then by helping her get ready. When Scott escorted her out to the lit up gardens she was overwhelmed by the beauty and detail he put into decorations. Scott pulled out her chair and turned the radio on. They ate all of Marie's favorite's: steak, mashed sweet potatoes, and asparagus. They didn't have any alcohol because that was one of the things you have to avoid if you are recovering from drug abuse. Then the radio played a beautiful love song. Scott got up and asked her to dance. He pulled her into his arms and twirled her around. When the song ended the radio announce came over the speakers.

_"That song goes out to Marie from Scott. Oh and say yes Marie, he sounds like a great guy." _ Marie looked at Scott in confusion.

"What?"

"Marie, I love you so much. I love you more than I ever loved Jean. I didn't even know that was possible a year ago. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be my whole world? Will you marry me?" He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a ring.

"Oh my! Scott... I..." she paused to get her bearings. "Yes. Of course I'll marry you."

Scott put the ring on her left hand. He gave her a passionate kiss and spun her around. After many more kisses they cleaned up dinner and went to bed. They both didn't want to leave the other so Scott asked her to stay with him for the night. Scott promised to be a perfect gentleman until the wedding night. So they spent the night in each other's arms and woke up smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's short so I decided to do chapter 7 sooner than later. It will be up soon as will the rest. More to come and it will be better and more complicated for the X-men. Please Review if you want more sooner.**


	7. The Wedding

Chapter 7

The days after Scott proposed the mansion was in an uproar. The girls were excited about the romance and the chance to have a wedding. Rogue and Scott both agreed to a very short engagement. Ororo, Kitty, and Jubilee helped plan the wedding. It was to be simple yet big enough for everyone to come. The official date was to be June 15th. Rogue would be 19 by then and it was summer so they could take a long honeymoon. Xavier already gave them permission to move into a bigger suite together. He even left an empty room next to them just in case they have children in the near future. Rogue barely had time to rest as she had to take some online teaching classes, plan the wedding, do X-men training, and babysitting every once and a while. Scott and Marie barely had time together. He tried to help her out as much as possible but he had his own responsibilities. He just couldn't wait for the wedding to arrive. After they were married they would spend days together without the ruckus of the school.

Finally the wedding day came. Rogue was a nervous wreck. She wanted her parents here but she knew they would never want to be a part of her life. Scott was her life now and that's all that mattered. Logan was giving her away. The Professor was marrying them. Ororo, Kitty, and Jubilee were her brides maids. Logan, Hank, and Bobby were Scott's groomsmen. Everything was perfect. Now all she had to say was "I Do" but she had to come out of her dressing room first. She was too nervous though. Logan came in looking for her only to find her starring at herself in the mirror with her gown and veil on.

"Marie? Is something wrong?"

"Logan! What are you doing here?"

"Well the wedding should've started 5 minutes ago but we're missing a bride."

"Oh! I didn't realize what time it is."

"Is something bothering you Marie?"

"Not really. I'm just nervous. I wish my parents were here. I'm afraid of what's going to happen after this."

"Well first of all your parents were stupid to be afraid of such a beautiful and wonderful lady. And second after this we are going to party and you are going on your honeymoon. After that its up for you to decide your future with your husband."

"Thanks Logan. I'm so glad you are okay with me and Scott."

"As long as you are happy and you save me a dance at the reception."

"Of course. Now I have a wedding to attend."

"That's better."

Rogue slipped her arm into the crook of Logan's elbow. He led down the hall and to the garden doors. The music started and the bridesmaids and grooms men walked down the aisle then the wedding march sounded. Marie took a deep breath and took a step forward. Scott's mouth dropped when he saw Marie in her stunning gown. She looked like an angel floating towards him. Soon enough she was in front of him and Xavier was starting the ceremony. The wedding went by faster than either of them imagined.

Xavier said "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

It was a soft, gentle kiss. The crowd cheered. Then they all went into the mansion for the reception. Not many people could get drunk which made Logan angry but everyone still had a fun time. Most danced all night long as did Scott and Marie. They still couldn't get over the fact they were husband and wife but it felt so perfect.

After the reception the happy couple got their bags in one of Scott's cars and said good-bye. They were spending their first week or so at one of the Professor's beach houses. Then they were going to drive down south before coming back and getting ready for their classes when school started. They just hoped that nothing distributed their blissful honeymoon.


End file.
